


Un, deux, trois.

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi, domestique sutaohun, relation à 3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tous les matins, le même rituel se répétait et il ne s'en lassait toujours pas. Il réalisait à chaque fois la chance qu'il avait de partager la vie de ces deux jeunes hommes et cela le comblait de bonheur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un, deux, trois.

 

L'alarme réveilla Sehun en sursaut et il grogna, se pelotonnant davantage contre son amant. Celui-ci émit un grognement similaire avant d'éteindre le réveil, prenant soin de ne pas bouger trop brusquement. Il ne voulait pas déloger Sehun qui était collé contre son dos. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres lorsque le plus jeune déposa quelques baisers papillons contre sa nuque et le haut de son dos, sa main droite caressant sa hanche.

\- Bonjour. Souffla Junmyeon, la voix encore endormie.

\- Bonjour...Marmonna Sehun contre sa peau.

Junmyeon se tourna pour lui faire face, souriant lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de son amant. Les cheveux ébouriffés de Sehun le rendaient plus sexy qu'adorable et le plus âgé ne se retint pas de glisser ses doigts dedans. Soupirant d'aise, Sehun caressa son torse du bout des doigts avant de caler sa main contre la joue de Junmyeon.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et l'atmosphère fut brisée. Zitao apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, tasse de café en main, habillé seulement d'un bas de pyjama. Il sourit en coin et haussa un sourcil, amusé.

\- Tous les matins c'est pareil, le réveil à beau sonner aucun de vous deux ne se lève ! Vous êtes de gros feignants ! Fit-il remarquer.

Sehun lui tira la langue et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Junmyeon, agacé.

\- Et tous les matins tu débarques comme ça et casses tout. T'es juste jaloux ! Grommela-t-il.

Zitao explosa de rire et entra dans la pièce, posant sa tasse de café sur la table de nuit. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, derrière Junmyeon, et ébouriffa les cheveux de Sehun. Junmyeon le regarda faire, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Tous les matins, le même rituel se répétait et il ne s'en lassait toujours pas. Il réalisait à chaque fois la chance qu'il avait de partager la vie de ces deux jeunes hommes et cela le comblait de bonheur.

Sehun finit par relever la tête et attraper la main de Zitao dans la sienne, l'attirant vers lui. Zitao manqua d'écraser Junmyeon au passage mais celui-ci le stabilisa d'une main sur son torse. Il en profita pour subtilement (ou non) caresser la peau du plus jeune, toujours aussi admiratif devant sa musculature particulièrement bien dessinée. Zitao lui lança un regard complice, sachant pertinemment ce que Junmyeon faisait, et le laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à attraper sa main pour la glisser plus bas sur ses abdominaux.

Zitao était conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à Junmyeon et à Sehun, et cela ne faisait que nourrir son égo. Mais il leur rendait bien donc ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, au contraire.

Junmyeon se mordit la lèvre et se redressa pour déposer un baiser dans son cou, son bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher d'eux. Sehun sauta sur l'occasion et captura les lèvres de Zitao en un chaste baiser, sa propre main se posant sur son cou pour le maintenir en place.

\- Levez-vous, le café est prêt et le déjeuner aussi. Ordonna Zitao. Jun, tu as un rendez-vous à 8h30 je te rappelle, et Sehun même si t'es de repos aujourd'hui tu ne vas quand même pas passer ta journée au lit si ?

Sehun grogna et fit la moue mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté car Zitao ne cilla pas, continuant de lui lancer un regard appuyé. Junmyeon rit légèrement et se redressa, obligeant Zitao à en faire autant. Les deux plus jeunes fixèrent Junmyeon tandis qu'il se levait – complètement nu – et se dirigeait vers la commode pour enfiler un boxer.

Lorsqu'il se tourna et les vit immobile, le fixant, il sourit en coin et haussa un sourcil. Sehun et Zitao étaient rarement calmes, et il ne fut pas étonné de les voir le détailler de la tête au pied, l'envie se lisant dans leurs yeux. Junmyeon n'eut aucun doute sur les idées qui flottaient dans leur esprit à ce moment-là.

\- Zitao, je croyais qu'il fallait qu'on se dépêche ? Se moqua-t-il.

Zitao hocha la tête, se pencha vers Sehun pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, récupéra sa tasse de café précédemment abandonnée et se releva en vitesse, sprintant presque vers la cuisine. Junmyeon fit un petit signe de main à Sehun et marcha sur ses talons.

Ils venaient à peine de s'installer à table lorsque Sehun entra dans la cuisine, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Zitao se retint de rire et de lui lancer une remarque, il ne voulait pas en rajouter sachant que Sehun n'était jamais de bonne humeur le matin. Junmyeon laissa Sehun s'asseoir sur ses genoux et enfouir son visage dans son cou tandis qu'il buvait calmement son café. Zitao leva les yeux au ciel et enroula une des chevilles du plus âgé avec ses pieds, cherchant un peu de contact avec son amant.

Ce moment de douceur et de calme ne dura qu'un temps, Junmyeon étant pressé et Zitao devant se préparer également. Sehun se chargea de débarrasser la table et de ranger la cuisine tandis que ces deux petit-amis se douchaient. Il mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre mais il savait que cela ne plairait pas au plus âgé des trois. Il choisit donc de s'affaler dans le canapé et d'allumer la télé pour se distraire.

Du côté de la salle de bain, Junmyeon faisait de son mieux pour repousser les mains baladeuses de Zitao, celui-ci ayant insisté pour le laver. Il commençait à regretter sa décision de prendre sa douche avec Zitao. Le plus jeune avait proposé cette solution pour qu'ils aillent plus vite et Junmyeon ne s'était encore une fois pas méfié.

\- Tao, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de me tripoter, j'irai dormir dans la chambre d'ami pendant une semaine. Lança-t-il, exaspéré.

La main de Zitao qui s'était glissée jusqu'à ses fesses se figea mais il ne la retira pas pour autant. Junmyeon soupira mais ne la délogea pas, terminant de se rincer. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les enfantillages de son amant. Une fois rincé, il contourna le plus jeune et sortit, attrapant une serviette et se séchant vigoureusement. Il n'attendit pas Zitao et se dirigea ensuite dans leur chambre, enfilant ses vêtements rapidement avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents.

Zitao sortit de la douche à ce moment-là et Junmyeon marqua une pause, observant le corps dénudé de son amant à travers le miroir. Celui-ci s'en aperçut, se stoppant net tandis qu'il se séchait les cheveux et sourit malicieusement.

\- Je croyais que tu étais pressé ? Fit-il innocemment.

Junmyeon grogna et recracha le dentifrice, se frappant mentalement, agacé de s'être laissé distraire. Zitao lui tendit sa serviette pour s'essuyer le visage et lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain à la hâte.

Sehun se leva tandis qu'il enfilait ses chaussures et l'embrassa tendrement sur le pas de la porte, réajustant le col de son polo. Zitao arriva juste à temps pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et l'enlacer étroitement comme il le faisait tous les matins. Junmyeon leur offrit un sourire et un signe de main avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Une fois seuls tous les deux, Sehun repartit s'asseoir sur le canapé et fut rapidement rejoint par Zitao lorsqu'il fut prêt. Celui-ci ne devait partir qu'à 9h donc ils avaient encore une bonne heure à tuer.

Bien qu'il aime dormir, Sehun se levait toujours en même temps que ses amants - même lorsqu'il était de repos - pour passer du temps avec eux. Les deux autres le faisaient également, mais il était rare qu'ils aient des jours de repos, contrairement à lui. Lorsqu'ils en avaient, Sehun ne les réveillait pas pour qu'ils se reposent – même si cela les contrariait.

\- Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Zitao après un moment de silence.

Sehun resta pensif un instant avant d'hausser les épaules. Il plia ses jambes sous lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Zitao, entremêlant leurs doigts sur ses cuisses.

\- Et toi ? Tu rentres tard ce soir ? Questionna Sehun.

\- Je ne sais pas, l'organisation du festival de rock n'est pas terminée et je dois rencontrer les managers aujourd'hui. On a une réunion avec eux cet après-midi, j'espère que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps. Expliqua-t-il, soupirant à la fin de sa phrase.

Zitao travaillait dans une société d'événementiel et se chargeait d'organiser et de superviser certains concerts et festivals. Ses horaires étaient généralement plutôt souples et il adorait son métier mais lorsque la finalisation d'un projet approchait il n'était pas rare qu'il fasse des heures supplémentaires. C'était aussi sans compter les incidents techniques, problèmes de dernières minutes et autres mauvaises surprises. Bref, une vraie source de stress pour le jeune homme. Heureusement, lorsqu'il rentrait chez eux, ses deux amants étaient là pour le distraire et l'aider à se détendre.

Sehun caressa sa main de son pouce puis redressa la tête pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue en guise de réconfort et d'encouragement. Ceci arracha un sourire à Zitao qui attira Sehun sur ses genoux, l'enlaçant étroitement contre lui. Sehun gloussa mais se laissa faire, il avait l'habitude de se faire malmener par son amant. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et Sehun laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

Embrasser Zitao et embrasser Junmyeon étaient deux choses différentes. Junmyeon était toujours doux et contrôlé tandis que Zitao était dominateur et passionné. Sehun aimait ces deux aspects chez ses amants, ils avaient chacun leur personnalité, et montraient leur amour de façons différentes.

Paradoxalement, les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient aussi échanger les rôles sans aucun problème. Au début, Sehun avait tendance à aller davantage vers Junmyeon pour recevoir un peu de tendresse, d'affection et de réconfort, et vers Zitao tout simplement pour se sentir d'égal à égal, pour s'amuser, et lorsqu'il sentait le besoin de se défouler ou d'être un peu brusqué. Il s'était cependant vite rendu compte que ces deux amants pouvaient jouer les deux rôles avec lui, ils pouvaient tous deux le traiter comme un prince ou le malmener à leur guise. 

C'était aussi valable au lit, leur rôle à tous les trois n'était pas défini ni immuable. Suivant leurs envies, leurs besoins respectifs, ils s'adaptaient aux deux autres, et jusqu'à présent cela avait plutôt bien marché. 

Même si bien sûr chacun d'eux avait ses limites.

Junmyeon, par exemple, était incapable d'être trop brusque avec Sehun. C'était dans son caractère, il s'énervait parfois c'est vrai mais il préférait se taire et se renfermer plutôt que de s'en prendre à Sehun. Il n'avait pourtant aucun mal à s'en prendre à Zitao lorsque les deux étaient en désaccord et Sehun ne comprenait pas pourquoi Junmyeon bloquait avec lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait s'engueuler avec Junmyeon mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son amant se retenait face à lui, et du coup cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas totalement à l'aise ni complètement lui-même.

Zitao et lui en avaient longuement parlé au début de leur relation car cela créait des tensions inutiles. Sehun se sentait exclu et Zitao était jaloux d'être traité différemment, plus durement par Junmyeon. A la longue, ils avaient compris que c'était simplement une question de personnalité et de compatibilité. Junmyeon les aimait tous les deux, il le leur montrait assez et n'avait jamais fait de différences, mais il se sentait plus à l'aise pour dire les choses clairement à Zitao qui était quelqu'un de sincère, d'honnête et qui disait tout ce qu'il pensait plutôt qu'à Sehun qui était beaucoup plus introverti, secret et qui n'exprimait ses pensées que lors de rares occasions.

Zitao, lui, avait du mal à traiter Junmyeon et Sehun de la même façon. Sehun et lui étaient d'âge, ils s'entendaient très bien, se complétaient et pouvaient se lâcher l'un avec l'autre sans se sentir gênés. Junmyeon, lui, était plus âgé, plus mature et il s'autorisait beaucoup moins à se lâcher. Ainsi, Zitao n'avait pas été tout de suite à l'aise avec Junmyeon et avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'affirmer lors de leurs ébats. La première fois que Junmyeon lui avait demandé de lui faire l'amour il avait paniqué et en avait été incapable. Depuis les choses avaient grandement changé et il n'avait plus aucun mal à répondre aux attentes de ses deux amants sans difficultés.

Sehun était le seul qui n'avait jamais eu aucun problème ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre. Il les avait bien cernés dès le début et savait comment se comporter avec chacun. Bien sûr il s'était ouvert au fil du temps, à son rythme, mais il n'avait eu aucun changement majeur dans ses actions et paroles.

Le baiser de Zitao s'intensifia et ne tarda pas à devenir torride, le plus âgé agrippant les hanches de Sehun avec force pour le coller contre son torse. Sehun savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de chauffer son amant si tôt le matin surtout lorsqu'ils avaient peu de temps, mais bien que sa raison le lui rappelle, il ne pouvait pas non plus repousser son petit-ami – celui-ci ne le laisserait pas faire de toute façon. Il laissa Zitao glisser ses mains sous les vêtements qu'il avait enfilé à la va vite en se levant, frissonnant de plaisir.

Se reculant pour briser leur échange et reprendre son souffle, il jeta un œil à l'horloge et se mordit la lèvre. Zitao se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres et Sehun ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre lui. Lorsque la bouche de Zitao glissa contre sa mâchoire puis son cou, dévorant sa peau pâle, le plus jeune se recula légèrement pour attirer l'attention de son amant.

\- Tu vas être en retard si on continue. Souffla-t-il, la respiration saccadée.

Les yeux de Zitao étaient noirs de désir et Sehun sentait son excitation contre sa cuisse. Les lèvres du plus âgé étaient humides et rougies et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Sehun savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de stopper Zitao lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Il savait aussi qu'il devait avoir la même expression sur son visage et que son amant ne le laisserait jamais sans le satisfaire. Avant même que Zitao n'ait dit quoi que ce soit il avait compris les intentions de celui-ci.

Il arracha presque ses vêtements et défit la ceinture de Zitao, abaissant son jean jusqu'à ses genoux, reprenant leur baiser là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

 

 

  
Une fois seul, Sehun alla se faire couler un bain et se prélassa dans la baignoire une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Ses reins étaient en feu et il savait que Junmyeon n'allait pas être content ce soir mais il s'en fichait, le sexe avait été bon et il aimait un peu de douleur de temps en temps. Zitao le savait, et ne se faisait pas prier pour lui donner satisfaction, prenant tout de même soin de ne pas lui faire réellement mal.

D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il était un peu brutal, Zitao prenait le temps de chouchouter Sehun après, il le lavait, le câlinait tendrement, le couvrait de baisers et de caresses. Ce matin il n'avait pas eu le temps et Sehun savait que Zitao n'aimait pas ça mais son amant se rattraperait sans nul doute en rentrant. En attendant, Sehun allait prendre soin de lui pour ne pas inquiéter ses deux amants. 

Il préparerait peut-être même le repas pour leur faire plaisir. 

 

 

  
Cependant les choses ne se passèrent pas comme il l'aurait souhaité et surtout comme il l'avait prévu. Dans son esprit, il allait préparer un bon repas, attendre ses amants et passer une bonne soirée – avec un peu de chance une excellente soirée même.

Le repas était prêt, Sehun s'était douché, parfumé et habillé, bref tout était parfait. Il savait que Zitao ne rentrerait que tard dans la soirée, mais Junmyeon rentrait toujours sur les coups de 18h. Il s'était installé sur le canapé en attendant et regardait un DVD pour tuer le temps lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il appuya sur pause et attrapa son portable, étonné de voir que Junmyeon l'appelait. Ne devait-il pas être déjà en route pour rentrer?

\- Allo ?

\- Hey Sehun, mmh écoute désolé de te prévenir à la dernière minute mais Jongdae m'a proposé de manger un morceau ce soir. Expliqua son amant.

\- Oh. Fit simplement Sehun. Je vois.

\- Sehun...Soupira Junmyeon, reconnaissant le ton dédaigneux qu'avait employé le plus jeune.

Dire que Sehun était contrarié serait un euphémisme, non seulement Junmyeon le prévenait à la dernière minute – sans compter qu'il savait très bien que Zitao rentrerait tard et qu'il se retrouverait à manger tout seul du coup – mais en plus pour sortir avec Jongdae. C'était une blague ? Jongdae était quelqu'un de gentil certes, mais il ne regardait pas Junmyeon comme un ami le ferait et cela énervait Sehun au plus haut point.

\- Tu rentreras tard ? Demanda-t-il finalement, masquant comme il le pouvait son agacement.

\- Je ne sais pas, on va manger et discuter un peu, je rentrerai avant minuit je pense. Répondit Junmyeon après un silence.

\- Ok, bonne soirée avec Jongdae alors. Bye. Termina-t-il, raccrochant au nez de son amant. 

Il balança son portable à côté de lui et serra les dents. Jetant un œil à la table de la cuisine il soupira, il avait préparé tout ça pour rien. Lui qui se faisait une joie de passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec Junmyeon puis avec ces deux amants c'était raté. Encore une fois. 

Dépité, il traina des pieds pour ranger les assiettes et couverts qu'il avait préparés, souffla les bougies qu'il avait allumées mais les laissa sur la table. Il voulait que Junmyeon se sente coupable en rentrant. C'était immature et égoïste, c'est vrai, mais Sehun s'en fichait. Il était énervé et blessé.

Il se força à manger un peu, il savait qu'il se ferait engueuler par Zitao s'il ne mangeait pas et il avait eu sa dose pour la journée, puis s'installa de nouveau devant la télé.

 

 

 

Lorsque Zitao rentra, l'appartement était plongé dans le noir et il fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il se déchaussa et s'avança dans la cuisine, jetant un œil sur la table vide avant d'entrer dans le salon. Sehun était toujours étalé sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le poste de télévision. Il semblait léthargique, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

\- Pourquoi tu restes dans le noir ? Demanda Zitao, inquiet.

\- J'avais pas fait gaffe qu'il faisait nuit. Répondit-il, las.

Zitao soupira et alluma les lumières, ignorant le grognement de Sehun qui se cachait les yeux.

\- Tu as mangé ? Continua-t-il, s'avançant vers la baie vitrée pour fermer les volets.

\- Oui. Soupira-t-il. Je t'ai préparé une assiette, elle est dans le micro-onde.

\- Merci. Jun n'est pas là ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Non. Il mange avec Jongdae. Marmonna-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

La réalisation le frappa et Zitao sourit, s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé. Il caressa la joue de Sehun et joua avec ses cheveux.

\- La jalousie ne te rend pas très attirant Oh Sehun. Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Ta gueule. Grogna le plus jeune, cherchant à le pousser du canapé.

\- Jongdae est juste un collègue à lui, tu le sais. Continua Zitao.

\- Collègue ? C'est ça oui. T'as bien vu la façon dont il le regarde ! Et en plus il sait que Jun a quelqu'un, il nous a dit qu'ils en avaient parlé. Grommela Sehun.

\- Jun aime beaucoup Jongdae, mais ça s'arrête là. Ils en ont parlé et Jongdae sait très bien que Jun est pris ok? Est-ce que tu es encore énervé à propos de l'autre fois ? Questionna-t-il, curieux.

« L'autre fois », Zitao, Sehun et Junmyeon étaient de sortie pour faire du shopping et aller voir un film au cinéma lorsqu'ils avaient croisé Jongdae. C'était la première fois que les deux plus jeunes rencontraient un collègue à Junmyeon et ils s'étaient sentis quelque peu mal à l'aise ayant été pris de cours. Junmyeon ne voulait pas étaler sa vie privée et ses collègues et amis ne savaient que le strict minimum : il était en couple, point. Alors, lorsqu'ils étaient en public, les trois amants ne s'affichaient pas. Il était évidemment difficile pour eux de ne pas se montrer affectueux et ils avaient été obligés de trouver une parade afin de ne pas paraître trop suspicieux : officiellement, Zitao et Sehun étaient ensemble, et Junmyeon n'était qu'un ami à eux.

Face à Jongdae, Sehun et Zitao avaient donc été obligés de se comporter en simples amis avec Junmyeon. Ils avaient dû ne pas réagir lorsque Jongdae touchait le bras de Junmyeon, lui souriait, flirtait et blaguait avec lui. Cela avait été particulièrement difficile pour le plus jeune qui n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, celle d'éloigner Jongdae de leur Junmyeon. Sehun avait toujours été le plus possessif des trois.

\- Il veut se le faire, ça se sent à trois kilomètres et ça m'agace que Junmyeon ne le voit pas et que tu t'en fiches. Qu'est-ce que tu feras le jour où Jun s'en ira avec Jongdae ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

\- Sehun. Soupira Zitao. Il ne se passe rien entre eux, fais confiance à Jun.

\- Je fais confiance à Jun, c'est en Jongdae que je n'ai pas confiance ! S'indigna le plus jeune.

\- Tout ira bien, tu te prends trop la tête. Arrête ça. Chuchota son amant, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sehun se calma instantanément et se laissa aller contre son amant. Il n'était pas convaincu mais il ne voulait pas gâcher davantage la soirée. De plus, Zitao semblait épuisé.

\- Va manger. Dit-il finalement, tapotant sa joue.

Zitao hocha la tête, embrassa son front et se leva pour aller manger. Sehun éteignit la télé et le rejoignit dans la cuisine pour lui tenir compagnie.

\- J'espère que tu vas aimer, j'y ai passé du temps. Annonça-t-il.

\- Oh ? C'est pour ça que tu es fâché alors. S'exclama-t-il. Tu avais tout préparé et Jun t'a fait faux bond.

Sehun fit la moue.

\- Ne lui en veux pas ok ? Il a besoin de voir d'autres personnes que nous tu sais. C'est normal. Insista Zitao, s'installant en face de lui.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, posant sa tête contre ses bras croisés sur la table et observa Zitao manger en silence.

 

 

 

A 23h30 passé, Junmyeon rentra et Sehun l'ignora superbement. Le plus âgé ne sembla pas surpris mais lança un regard désespéré à Zitao. Celui-ci secoua la tête et vint l'embrasser, le prenant longuement dans ses bras.

\- Tu sens comme Jongdae. Fit-il soudainement.

Junmyeon se tendit et tourna son regard vers Sehun qui les fusillait du regard. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le plus jeune avait déjà disparu dans leur chambre en claquant la porte.

\- Bien joué. Grogna Junmyeon.

\- Désolé, c'était trop tentant. S'excusa Zitao. Il est remonté comme une pendule depuis que je suis rentré, il fallait que je me venge.

Junmyeon haussa un sourcil puis se débarrassa de ses affaires avant de se laisser entraîner par la main par son amant vers la cuisine. Zitao se colla à son dos et l'enlaça, pointant du doigt la table.

\- Il nous avait préparé un bon repas, avec dessert, bougies et tout. Expliqua-t-il. Alors je comprends qu'il puisse être fâché. En plus le fait que tu sois sorti avec Jongdae n'arrange pas les choses, tu sais qu'il ne l'aime pas.

Son petit-ami soupira une énième fois et bascula sa tête contre son torse, dépité. Il avait merdé.

 

 

 

Il se glissa dans leur chambre sans faire de bruit et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit Sehun emmitouflé dans la couette. Seuls les cheveux du plus jeune étaient visibles. Junmyeon referma la porte et s'avança vers le lit, montant dessus pour essayer de faire sortir Sehun de sa cachette.

\- Sehun ? Appela-t-il. Sehun. Sors de là.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, mais c'était prévisible. Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et tapota la couette, approchant son visage de celui de son amant.

\- Allez, sors de là. Fais pas la tête. Je suis désolé ok ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais préparé tout ça. Chuchota-t-il. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas discuté avec Jongdae et ça fait plus de deux mois que je refuse ses invitations.

\- Il a pas encore compris que tu étais pris ? Grommela Sehun.

Junmyeon se mordit la lèvre, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû dire ça. Frustré, il tira la couette et réussit à dévoiler le visage du plus jeune, lui offrant un sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. 

\- Hey. Sors de là. S'il te plaît ? Je n'ai même pas eu droit à mon bonsoir. Bouda-t-il. 

\- Tu le mérites pas. Rétorqua Sehun, encore contrarié.

\- Je suis désolé. Je me rattraperai, promis. La prochaine fois c'est toi que j'amène au restaurant d'accord ? Proposa-t-il gentiment.

\- Rien que tous les deux ? Fit-il, soudainement intéressé.

\- Si tu veux. Acquiesça Junmyeon, amusé.

Sehun hocha la tête et sortit de sous la couette, satisfait. Junmyeon en profita pour se pencher vers lui et lui voler un baiser, ne laissant pas le temps à Sehun d'esquiver. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils puis l'attira vers lui pour lui donner un vrai baiser cette fois.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et la tête de Zitao apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Junmyeon rit légèrement et lui fit signe de venir. Zitao sourit de toutes ses dents et courut jusqu'à eux, leur sautant dessus. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses deux amants et soupira d'aise.

Ils étaient bien, là, tous les trois.

 


End file.
